iGet Tutored
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Carly Shay is failing science - miserably. There seems to be another person that could help her out with that little problem and the name is Freddie Benson. !COMPLETE!
1. An Epic Fail

**Title:** iGet Tutored  
**Author:** The Burning Red Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly.  
**Summary:** Carly is failing science - miserably. There seems to be another person that could help her out with that little problem and the name is Freddie Benson.  
**Author's Note:** They told us on that episode where Carly was leaving to Yakima with her grandfather, Spencer said that she's having trouble in Science, so that's when I thought of this. I hope that you like it and everyone can review. Give me your thoughts on the story, if you love it or hate it. Please read and review.

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

The bell rung and all the students in the room immediately put their heads up and got off of their seats.

"Alright, class, you may now hand in your tests." Their science teacher announced to them. The students obeyed. Carly handed it to him and exited the classroom, looking as if she about to collapse.

"That was the hardest test I ever took," Carly said to Freddie when he caught up with her.

He agreed. "I know. I feel like I'm ready to explode any minute. Looks like Gibby had a hard time as well."

The two freshmen turned their heads at Gibby, who was madly shaking his head in frustration, complaining about suffering a major headache.

Carly frowned slightly and put the book bag strap onto her shoulder. "Poor Gibby." Carly walked over to her locker with Freddie following.

As Carly grabbed her English textbook out of her locker, Freddie questioned her from behind. "Do you think you did alright on that test?"

"I surely hope so!" Carly answered as she started closing her locker. She tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear, and turned to face Freddie. "I studied very hard. I want to get at least an A or a B plus. I can't afford to get an F on that test. If I do I would fail that class."

Freddie smirked and suggested. "Maybe I could help with that."

Carly forced a reassuring smile, preparing to kindly and gently refusing that suggestion. "Thank you, Freddie, but no. I _really_ think that I'm going to ace it."

"That's fine. I just wanted to know if you want some help, I'll be there for you." Carly detected a note of sadness in his voice, and was about to open her mouth to say something to him, but nothing was forthcoming, when her other best friend Sam came in with a grin from ear to ear. Carly asked. "Why are you so giddy?"

"The reason I'm so giddy is I got an A on my short story!" Sam started to jump around and she made a a soft squeal, but Sam immediately controlled herself and recovered her normal posture. "Okay, now I'm becoming the girls that I hate."

"Wow, that's really great, Sam!" Carly beamed at her and Freddie agreed with a nod.

"You think you got an A on your Science test?" Sam asked Carly.

"I think so. I studied all day yesterday and now my brain is completely fried." Carly answered.

Sam blinked twice then looked back at her friends. "Wow. That test really sounded really tough. I didn't bother to study, I was going to fail it anyway."

"No surprise there..." Freddie muttered under his breath while rolling his brown eyes.

Sam made a face at him. "Not everyone is smart as you, Fredifer."

The second bell rang and the trio went to their other class when they're eager to go home. When the bell rung at eighth period, everyone was relieved as school was over. They all went home by cars or buses. Carly went to her locker and grabbed her jacket, was about to leave, until a familiar voice called her name. She turned around and was surprised to see her Science teacher walking up to her.

"Hello, Carly," Her teacher, Mrs. Brookes, greeted her.

Carly smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Brookes. Did you finish grading my test?"

"Actually that was just the thing I want to talk to you about," Mrs. Brookes said.

Carly frowned. "Did I fail?"

"Well...yes, you did I'm afraid Carly," Mrs. Brookes saw the pained expression on her students face then started to talk what she discussed with Spencer, Carly's brother and guardian earlier.

"I have been talking to your brother, Spencer, and he agreed with me that you should get some more help with Science." Carly immediately thought of Freddie's suggestion and hoped that was not what Mrs. Brookes was thinking. It wasn't that Carly didn't want to have Freddie as her tutor... It's hard to explain. Carly's not sure if Freddie would be the right person to help Carly out like that, with Freddie's crush on her, it might complicate the issue. "Spencer mentioned Freddie," Carly couldn't say that she was shocked or surprised, but her eyes still went wide.

"F-Freddie?" She stuttered his name out. "Why?"

"You two are still good friends, aren't you?" Mrs. Brookes wanted confirmation, Carly was acting like they weren't really friends at all, or that there was a problem that would mean Carly didn't feel Freddie should be the one to tutor her. Carly was speechless and all she was able to do was nod, when Mrs. Brookes said to her, "He gets good grades on every single test. I don't see why not you would like to have him tutor you."

"It's not that I wouldn't like Freddie tutoring me, it's just that I would like to have someone else." Carly replied.

"I believe there are no other choices. Eric was the first one I have thought of, but with him doing sports, his grades dropping a little too, so it wouldn't be fair on him if he needed to tutor someone and improve his own results. Your brother thought that Freddie would be the perfect one to tutor you, he already knows you, you live near each other if I remember correctly? Is that alright?" Mrs. Brookes punctuated her question by raising her eyebrow at her student.

"Yes. It's fine." Carly said and the teacher broke out into a smile.

Carly returned to her brother's apartment and carelessly threw her book bag on the couch. Carly headed into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of iced tea. Spencer entered the kitchen and smiled at his little sister.

"Hey, Carly how was school?" Spencer asked.

"School went...well," Carly said uncomfortably, after which she started drinking the iced tea. Carly walked back into the living room, turned the television on and when Spencer came and sat beside her, Carly asked him. "Why did you get me a tutor? Especially one named Fredward Benson?"

"Why don't you want Freddie to be your tutor?" Spencer asked her confusedly.

Carly sighed in frustration at her brother. "I don't dislike him. I just really don't think I need a tutor. That test was just way too hard."

"That's not a good excuse. You failed that test and I know you can do better than that," Spencer said and he heard her sigh again. "All you need is a little help so you won't fail again. I think Freddie would be the best person to help you out."

"Yeah...So, I guess that I should tell him that he's going to be tutoring me." Carly started to stand up, but Spencer stopped her.

"Mrs. Brookes will let him know about it. So you won't have to do it yourself." Spencer told him.

"Alright," Carly said after taking another sip of her drink. Both the siblings started paying attention to the television screen.

Even though Carly's mind was elsewhere. _Freddie being my tutor?_ Carly wondered. _That's fine. It's not like as if it's a date or anything. Everything will be just fine._

Or so she hopes it will be.


	2. Mr Freddie Benson or Mr Freddie Tutor?

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that all of you like my story and please read and review some more cause it's healthy for the environment! :)

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

When the class had ended, everybody got out of their seats some were satisfied and not satisfied with their test grades. However, he was very happy with his as he got a hundred percent. As always. He never rubs it into people's faces so they won't feel bad. He just tells them that he has a good grade and is quietly thrilled about that.

He was near the classroom door and heard his Science teacher, Mrs. Brookes, calling out to him. He turned to her and stood in front of her desk. "Yes, Mrs. Brookes?"

"You know Carly Shay, correct?" Mrs. Brookes asked him giving him a quizzically look.

"Yes I know her. She's my best friend." He answered.

Mrs. Brookes smiled that and continued. "After grading her test, I could see she would need your assistance. Like a tutor."

Freddie smirked. He remembers that little conversation he had with her yesterday. "Really?" _So she does need my help!_ He thought.

"Yes. Would you mind tutoring her?" Mrs. Brookes asked.

"Not at all." Freddie answered still smirking and shaking his head.

"Good. There's a test coming next Thursday. Make her be prepared for it." Mrs. Brookes told him.

"Can do."

Freddie left the classroom still holding his Science text and note book in his hands. _Tutoring Carly. Hm...this might not be such a bad idea. _Freddie concluded. He never thought he would do that. It's not like as if doesn't want to tutor Carly. He feels like this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. Spending time with Carly...in her brother's apartment...alone. Well, not exactly. Spencer is always in his bedroom which is connected to the living room. Besides, Carly doesn't even want that anyway. She rejected him a thousand times, Freddie gets the message, but he always believes there's another chance.

He saw Carly getting her things for next period and was about to go to her telling that he is her tutor. When he took one step, Sam came up to and they were both giggling about whatever she said. He figures that he might not tell her at that time. Especially with Sam there. Who knows what kind of jokes she could say about that.

He decides to go to French class early not that it's his favorite class or he's eager to go there, but walks over to that room because Freddie figures he shouldn't tell her yet. He keeps it to himself for a while. Or at least when he and Carly are just together with no interruptions.

School was over. Freddie walked out of the apartment going over to Carly's with his camera in hand. When he was near the door he heard his mother calling him while she was in the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want any of my Cucumber Cups?"

"No thanks, Mom. Going over to Carly's to do the show." Freddie told her and opened the door going over to his neighbor that lives across the hall.

He expected Carly to be there, but she wasn't. Instead, it was her brother. "Hey, Spence, where's Carly?"

"Upstairs." He simply answered and Freddie walked up the steps.

He opened the door and saw Carly playing around with the props on the table. He notices that this is the perfect time to tell her and also notice that there's no Sam. "Hey, Carly!" He said to her smiling.

She turned around and smiled too. "Hey, Freddie!"

Freddie crossed her arms and walked toward her. "Guess what?"

Carly looked at him. "What?"

"I'm going to be your tutor." Freddie responded.

"Oh...hehe...that..." Carly mumbled.

"And you said you didn't need my help." Freddie added.

Carly sighed. "Okay. I guess I did. You were right and I am wrong...Just like in Science."

"Science is not_ that_ hard." He told her, but she went back to fiddling with the props ignoring him.

Freddie was about to say something else, until Sam came running in. "Hey! Sorry I'm late. My mom was angry because she had to go back to fast food place cause she didn't exactly get what she ordered."

"That's okay," Carly said not being mad about her being late which not unusual.

Freddie started to play around with his laptop and camera while Sam and Carly was getting ready and pumped up to their webshow. Their technical producer grabbed the camera and told the hosts of the show. "Okay, lady and Sam," He said with sarcasm in his voice which only made her narrowed her eyes and made a face at him. "We start in five, four, three, two..."

All three of them were very satisfied how the show ended. Before they went downstairs, they went to look at their reviews for their tonight's show, and all of them were positive and they were pleased with that.

As they walked down the steps, Freddie asked Carly. "When do you want to start?"

"Start what?" Sam asked feeling left out.

"Ummm..." Carly mumbled out lamely then she said louder. "Freddie is my tutor for Science since this had been the third test that I failed."

"Freddie is your tutor?" Sam laughed and the two of them nodded. When they were at the living room, Sam put a hand on Carly's left shoulder giving her a mournful expression. "I am _so_ sorry."

Freddie rolled his eyes and paid his attention to Carly being serious. "When do you want to start?" He repeated his question.

Carly shrugs. "Whatever works for you, I guess."

"Monday after school?" Freddie wondered aloud and Carly thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Okay, so, I guess I will see you later, then." He grabbed his camera and heads out for the door. "Bye!" He waved.

"Bye!" Carly said back to him.

"See ya!" Sam carelessly waved to him as he closed the door. She sat herself down on the couch and Carly sat next to her. "Freddie is _really _going to tutor you in Science?"

"Neither of us wouldn't lie about this, Sam." Carly slowly shook her head. "And, yeah, he really is believe it or not."

"Well, I can't believe it," Sam said. "I thought you wouldn't need any help. You're, like, the smartest girl in the class."

"Science in ninth grade Honors for freshmen is advanced than Academics. So it's alot harder." Carly told her.

Sam got up ready to leave. "If Freddie does anything bad to you like give you homework, give him to me so I could beat him up."

Carly giggled. "I think that won't be necessary, Sam."

She shrugged. "Alright, just telling you ahead of time. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Carly waved at her other best friend and she closed the door.

On Monday after school, Carly remembers that Mrs. Brookes gave her a homework assignment to do and Freddie will be helping her. She waited for him. When she got her text and notebook and a pencil out, she waited for Freddie. A couple of minutes have passed, and she was ready to go over to his apartment, but when she stood up, Freddie came just in time.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Freddie quickly apologizes to her.

Carly sits back down and he sits next to her. "That's okay. So do you have everything?"

"Yep," Freddie replies then he looks at Carly and assures her. "Chemistry is really easy once you get the hang of it. Uh, I mean Science!" He quickly corrected that small and little slip up before Carly could even notice it. He opened the textbook that Carly has out on the table. Freddie took one look at her and he opened it. "Let's get started shall we?"


	3. Getting Tutored & Getting Kissed

**Author's Note:** Here's the third chapter! They're in ninth grade right? So if they are, all I was taught in ninth grade for science was Life Science. I'm not sure if every school does that in that grade, but that's all I know. Anyway, please read and review!

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"What is the definition of adaptation?" Freddie asked as he was sitting on the chair holding his Life Science book in his hands.

"A characteristic that helps an organism survive in its environment or reproduce?" Carly replied in a questioning tone because she was unsure if her answer was right or not.

"Correct," Freddie said smiling at her and then he was completely lost. He stared at her beautiful features and knew he was probably staring at her like an idiot and was freaking Carly out.

"Freddie?" Once the sound of her voice said his name he snapped out of it and looked at her normally. "Aren't you going to ask me another question?"

"Oh yeah, sorry..." He muttered a bit embarrassed that he actually did that. Which he shouldn't. He's over her and he told her that and Sam so she wouldn't pick on him about that anymore. But every time he sees her it feels like the wind knocked him out and he couldn't breathe, and he feels those little butterflies with big wings in his stomach. It's like those same feelings from sixth grade are returning.

"Do you know Chlorophyll?" He asked looking up at the book raising an eyebrow at her.

"A green pigment found in the chloroplasts of plants, algae, and some bacteria?" Carly answered that was staring up at the ceiling and looked down back at Freddie if her answer was right.

"Correct again," He said and flipped the next page.

"Can't we take a break? My brain is fried right now." Carly asked.

Freddie chuckled and got off of his seat. "Sure."

He followed Carly into the kitchen. She walked near the refrigerator and asked him. "Fruit kabob?"

"Yeah," He replied and Carly grabbed two of them for herself and for him. She also grabbed a picture of Iced Tea and grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard.

Carly poured herself and Freddie's a glass that was almost filled and spilling over. She grabbed two lemon wedges and put them onto the rim of the glass like she always does. The two teenagers went back into the living and sat in their original spots.

After Freddie took a cubed Pineapple off the stick, he told Carly. "You're getting really good at Science."

"Thanks," Carly smiled at him and took a sip of her drink. When they were done eating their snack they put it on the foam plate that was on the table and their drinks. Before Freddie was able to ask another question, Carly asked him almost in a whisper. "Freddie can I tell you something?" Freddie looked up at her now. "Could you promise not to tell anyone that you're tutoring me?"

Freddie agreed but he was confused. "Yes, but why?"

"Well..." Carly started lamely, but she liked that she was being tutored by Freddie her best friend instead of some other guy that she doesn't even know. "It's _embarrassing_, you know? I don't want the whole school and even Sam to know that I'm being tutored." She confessed and hoped that wouldn't hurt him too much. She knows that he likes her (the whole school and the internet knows) but she doesn't want the tutoring business to get out of hand and turning it into something else like...dating. Would she even like it? Being Freddie's girlfriend?

Freddie shrugged one shoulder but didn't seem too disappointed. "Yeah I guess so. But it's okay. I won't. Promise."

Carly smiled even wider. "Really?" He nodded. "Thank you."

"Let's start off with s- -" Freddie couldn't finish his sentence because Spencer bursted into his apartment with a smoothie in his hand and his girlfriend, Courtney, who holds another one for herself.

Carly craned her neck to see who entered and found out it was his brother and his girlfriend coming into the living room holding hands. She saw them and smiled thinking they look like the cutest and the perfect couple. "How was the Groovie Smoothie?" She asked them turning head to get a better look at the two.

After her older twenty seven year old brother, Spencer, sipped his favorite Strawberry Splat smoothie he answered his little sister's question. "Groovie as ever." When Spencer was done taking another sip of his drink he muttered something to himself but the three of them could hear him perfectly. "I _love_ my Strawberry Splat." Courtney just rolled her blue-green eyes at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"I see that you're still cramped with books," Courtney commented looking at her boyfriend's little sister and her tutor.

"Yeah, you've been that way since we left. Have you taken a break or doesn't Freddie believe in breaks?" Spencer joked at the last part.

"Don't worry, Spence, I'm going easy on her and she's getting really good at it." Freddie reassured the older brother of his best friend.

"Yes I am. I couldn't have asked for a better tutor." Carly admitted not knowing those words that she had in her head slipped out of her mouth. At that moment she said that, Freddie beamed with happiness but tried not to show it.

"Well, that's good everything is working out," Spencer said. "I will just need to see it for myself when Mrs. Brookes gives out the next test and see her grade." He left the room along with Courtney leaving the teenagers alone in the family room that's sitting on the couch together.

Once Spencer and Courtney were out of earshot, Freddie asked looking at Carly. "Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" Carly asked him being slightly clueless about his question.

"What you said?" Carly still held her look like he was speaking in some other foreign language. "About you couldn't have asked for a better tutor."

"Oh..._I_ said that?" She said and a little shock was laced within the tone of her voice. Freddie noticed that but didn't care. He was happy that he heard it especially if it was coming from her. He nodded and patiently waited for Carly's response.

When he felt of what must have seemed a whole minute have passed, the silent ended. Carly showed a smile but it was a small one. "Yeah you are. I never saw a person that knows so much about science, technology and stuff. You're really good at it," Freddie blinked twice. "I mean it." His lips curved into his thousand watt smile.

It seemed at that time was perfect to take the plunge and kiss her fully onto the lips. When he took that action, Spencer and Courtney entered the room ruining the moment. Freddie quickly moved away from her not being so close like he was before. Carly looked up at him, curious and wondering what he was going to do to her. But she couldn't see his face as his head was hanging low not wanting to look at her.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Courtney home so I'll be back soon, okay?" That was all Spencer wanted to say? Carly never did like it when Spencer ruined those kinds of moments. At first, she didn't know what Freddie was going to do, but now she did. Carly wished that Spencer wouldn't barge in all the time. She's fifteen now. She could take care of herself. She already knows the difference of what's right and what's wrong. A one simple and a small kiss wouldn't hurt.

"Okay," Carly said but Freddie didn't say anything. It was as if he never heard Spencer. But how could he? Spencer has such a loud voice that probably even a deaf person could hear him.

Once Spencer and Courtney finally left, that's when Freddie retreated for his departure, and grabbed his stuff heading for the door.

Carly immediately stood up walking after him. "Freddie!" She called his name when his hand held the doorknob of his exit.

Freddie turned around not meeting her eyes like he always do. It was like he was looking above her head. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Carly asked and she was both concerned and worried for him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. Wasn't right." Freddie apologized and it left Carly to wonder why he did that.

"Sorry about what?" Carly asked becoming even more confused about his random apology.

"For kissing you...Well, I was _almost_ going to kiss you before your brother interrupted us." Freddie said and his face became red either in embarrassment or in humiliation. Carly doesn't know which. He looked away from Carly and stared back down onto the floor suddenly interested in his sneakers.

"You were going to...kiss me?" Carly croaked. She was only being a little shocked that Freddie would do that, but could see him do it because of his huge crush that's unnoticeable. "You shouldn't hate yourself for doing that."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to _tutor_ you not _make out_ with you," Freddie told her and then released a long sigh. "Maybe it would be better if you would have another tutor..."

Carly's eyes widen and didn't want that to happen. "No, Freddie! I like you!" Freddie instantly looked up at her in shock. When he opened his mouth about to say something, Carly corrected herself. "Being my tutor. You're like the greatest and smartest guy I know. Like I said before I never knew you would know so much about science, technology and stuff. You're great at helping me and being my tutor. So stay that way...being my tutor." Freddie looked at her in the eyes now as if he was in a thinking trance. "Please for me?"

Freddie always couldn't resist saying no to that so he didn't. He smiled at her. "Okay, I'll still be your tutor."

"Thank you." Carly said and hugged him. Freddie still left thinking his mother was worrying about him over the fact that her son and a girl was in an empty apartment alone.

Once Freddie left, it allowed Carly to give some time to think about what just happened. Freddie was about to kiss. Her heart fluttered at the dazzling and yet wonderful thought. She wouldn't mind that a geek would kiss her...even if it is Freddie Benson. Tutor or not, in her head she could see herself kissing him back and actually liking it.


	4. I Dream of Dating

**Author's Note:** Here's the fourth chapter of iGet Tutored. I hope you like it and since this is what some people have voted for on my pole. Don't worry, it's still up there on my profile. I don't know when I will take it down, but it's not going to be...at least not yet. So I hope you like this chapter and please read and review. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was tired and the time is now 1:30am at night. I hope you enjoy it!

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

It was night and the time on the clock shown its 10:30pm. Carly slowly closed her eyelids without even thinking to turn the television off and walk upstairs to her room. She was too lazy and too tired to do it, so she chose to sleep on the couch.

The day was a little bit hard for her because of her tutoring, but knew she was getting good at it and also knew that if she will pass the test, she will no longer need a tutor much to her joy. She admits that Freddie wasn't bad, but it would be nice to have her old friend back instead of feeling like she's at school again listening to a teacher's lecture.

When she was in full sleep mode, a dream took over inside her head...

__

The day was like any other...bright, sunny, and no clouds over their heads. It was a beautiful day and Carly knew nothing could go wrong.

She heard herself giggling and felt her left hand holding onto something and swinging it back forth. As she smiled, she turned her head, and to her surprise, it was Freddie.

Carly still act like she was happy, but was shocked that she was holding hands with him. With Freddie Benson, her best friend. She would never think to date him because of that reason. She's now dreaming that she is. She never thought that she would want to. But maybe it was their almost kiss they were going to have that made her want to date him.

They were going not into the Groovie Smoothies like they always do, but the movie theatre. The dark and almost empty movie theatre. You could only hear the music and the actors and actresses voice from the screen. You only need to find an empty seat in the far back row because that's where most couples make out.

They were going to make out?! Carly was surprised again at that new fact she thought of. She was going to make out with Freddie instead of watching the movie. She wasn't sure to get excited or to get nervous. But she could sort of tell that they have done it before.

It was a Sunday night, and no one usually go to watch movies on a Sunday as they're busy with their families. Carly wonders how Freddie got out of that with his overprotective and obsessive mother. She would never know, but does know that they found an empty row in the back. Carly could almost hear her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"I love you," Freddie whispered in a husky voice. "Always have and always will."

"I love you too, Freddie..." Carly brought herself to whisper in the dark and somewhat cold theater.

"You're shivering," Freddie said to her as his arm touched her arm that has goosebumps. He suggested to her. "Perhaps you should move closer."

Without being hesitant, Carly moved closer to him and cuddled. When she brought her face up to his, their lips met...

Her eyes instantly opened when she heard her brother's yell from his room. "Carly! You need to get ready for school!" Carly sighed sadly and wonder why her brother always ruin the good parts.

With a wide yawn, she got up and went to her room. Before she entered her room, she let her fingers touch her lips where, in her dream, Freddie kissed her. She thought it was real because she feels like she actually felt his lips on hers.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Carly was dropped off from school by Spencer. When she entered the building, she was instantly greeted by her best friend Sam.

"Hey Carls, so how was last night with _you know who_?" Those three last words she said was in a sing song tone.

"It went fine and Freddie was just tutoring me, Sam. Nothing else happened." Carly said and thought that she was lying. She hates to lie and thought that she should tell the truth to her before anything could go worse like the last time she lied. "Except when he was trying to kiss me."

She continued to walk to her locker and put the combination in leaving Sam with her eyes wide open and her jaw agate. At the time Carly was grabbing her books out, Sam catched up to her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Carly turned around with a small smile on her face. Sam was catching her breath and thinking it all through about what her best friend said.

"Freddie kissed you? Like on the lips?" Sam asked eager to get more descriptive details.

"Well, we going to kiss, but Spencer came and that was the end of it." Carly finished with a sigh. Then, she thought she should tell what she was dreaming. "Last night, I dreamt that I was dating Freddie and kissing him!"

Sam's eyes bulged when she heard that. "No way! Really? Did you feel nauseated afterwards?"

Carly let out a laugh knowing that Sam doesn't really like Freddie that much. "No. I actually liked it."

"Liked what?"

Sam looked around and Carly looked up and saw Freddie. Carly's eyes went wide and knew she forgotten to get her notebook. "Not you." Sam remarked to Freddie's question, and as usual, it would always turn out to a pointless argument that Carly would have to stop before they rip each other's heads off.

"Freddie, Sam, knock it off." Carly told them and they stopped.

"What were you guys talking about?" Freddie asked curiously to the blonde and the brunette.

"Girl stuff," Carly answered casually. She can't actually tell Freddie what she was dreaming...it would be too embarrassing.

Freddie let it slide, but knew they were talking about something totally different than what Carly said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Does the same time work for you again?" Freddie asked her when school was over and most of the kids left, even Sam.

"Yeah," Carly nodded as she put the strap of her bag over her one shoulder. "Same time and same place."

Carly grabbed her cellphone and saw that she has one new text message and figured it was her brother: _Runnin l8 at sockos. get the bensons 2 take u home._ It turned out that Carly's predictions became true. Spencer and his best friend Socko are working on an art project together as Spencer doesn't feel he doesn't have enough time to spend with his friends since he has a girlfriend.

She glanced over at Freddie who was talking to one of his friends. She sighed and wished Sam was with her, but she already left, even though Spencer wouldn't approve of his little sister being in the car with a mother who's a speed demon. Carly texted Spencer back: _ok. c u home soon._

When Freddie's friends left the school, she saw him leaving, but quickly catched up to him before he left and she would have no transportation to take her home. "Freddie," He turned around and patiently waited for what she has to say. "Spencer said that he can't make it so can you take me home?"

"Sure," Freddie answered which made Carly feel relieved. She followed him out to the school at the parking lot where they saw Marissa's car. "My mom won't mind."

Carly smiled happily and they began to talk about things they always talk about. Whenever Carly looked at him closely, she saw how the sun beams down on his face and she was seeing that his skin has a beautiful tan. His brown eyes are shimmering and she could never get sick of looking at his smile.

Summer has done some wonderful things to people such as it did to Freddie Benson. It's like she's seeing him in a whole new different light instead of her knowing that he's just a geek across the hall.

She blushed at her thoughts that she thinks its silly. Carly doesn't love Freddie. She just likes him as a friend and nothing else.

When they were near Marissa's car, Freddie turned his head to her, and with a smile, he asked her. "Why are you blushing?"

"What?" Carly asked surprised, shocked, and feeling humiliated because of what Freddie saw. She quickly looked away from him and sat in the back when she felt her cheeks becoming hotter. Freddie sat next to her and only made a slight chuckle.


	5. I Kissed My Tutor & I Liked It

**Author's Note:** Here's the fifth chapter that you've voted for on my poll that's still up on my profile. It won't go down unless it has a one hundred percent. I'm sorry that a certain someone's liplock wasn't too descriptive because I never been kissed so I don't know what the feeling is like so I tried my best and I hope that you still like it anyway. Please read and review! It would be appreciated!

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

When Carly entered her brother's apartment, she took out her books and began doing her homework. She decided to do her science homework later with Freddie as she finds it difficult.

By the time Carly was done, she heard three knocks on the door. She walked up to get it expecting it would be Freddie, but sadly it wasn't.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly greeted her best friend trying to sound at least be cheerful about seeing her. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Sam let herself walk in and sat on the chair while Carly followed suit, but sat on the couch instead. "When I came home, I saw my mom was making out with some dude so I got sick of it and left so here I am." She explained.

"I didn't know your mom has a boyfriend," Carly commented.

"Me neither," Sam agreed. "Thanks for letting me stay. I really don't want to have to see _that_." She shivered at the thought of it.

Carly made a small smile at her. "No problem, but you have to leave soon because Freddie will be here any minute to tutor me."

Unlike Carly's smile, Sam's was wider and her eyes were twinkling with delight. "I didn't know that the whole 'Freddie is tutoring me' thing would be_...private."_ I expect Spencer would be watching you two like a hawk...you know as an adult supervisor."

"He does sometimes, but not all the time," Carly told Sam truthfully. "Spencer trusts Freddie that he will never do that to me."

Sam raised her eyebrow at her statement and reminded her. "The _almost_ kiss?"

Carly crossed her arms and restrained herself to roll her eyes. "That was Freddie's _own_ doing."

"But you _wanted_ him to." Sam countered and that made Carly think about what she had recently said.

Did she _really_ want Freddie to kiss her? Like she (sort of) experienced it in her dream the other night? _Maybe_, Carly thought as all of those questions that are floating around in her head making her wonder. Does she like Freddie now? _No, we're just best friends and I don't want to jeopardize that_, Carly thought to the question.

Then again, maybe what Sam said was right. Maybe...maybe she did want him to kiss her. Since Spencer interrupted their moment, Carly could only imagine what Freddie's lips would fee like...taste, even...on hers. She faintly smiled at the thought, thinking Freddie would never try to kiss her again because of Spencer.

"Carly..." Sam said trying to let her voice bring out of Carly's mindless thoughts.

When she was about to open her mouth, three knocks was heard again. _That might be Freddie_, Carly thought hopefully and she felt her heart do a flip. She gulped and got off the couch heading for the door. Her right arm extended for the doorknob turning it. She was grateful that her prediction came true.

"Hey, Carly," Freddie greeted her with a smile. As he stepped in, he saw his other best friend who's sitting on the chair. His smile faltered at the sight of _her_. "_Puckett_."

"_Cretin_," She snapped in disgust at him and looked at the television screen watching hers and Carly's favorite show.

While Freddie was walking towards the couch, Carly cleared her throat. Sam pretended that it wasn't directly to her, that Carly wasn't trying to throw her out. She paid attention to the television instead. When Carly her throat again, but louder, Sam slowly turned her head to her. Carly gave her a quick 'get out now' look. That's when Sam immediately understood the secret message.

"Well," She said rising out of her seat heading for the door. Freddie and Carly both looked at Sam whose taking extremely slow steps. "I guess that's my cue to go," She was near the door that's left open. "You kids _behave now_." Carly practically ushered Sam out of the door.

Once Sam left, Carly sighed in relief as it was just the two of them. She came walking to the couch to sit beside Freddie who opened his science book. "What was _that_ about?" Freddie asked her curiously because of Sam's strange behavior she displayed.

"Nothing," Carly said waving it off. "Don't worry about it."

"Did you get today's homework?" Freddie asked beginning their tutoring session.

"Yeah, but it's hard," Carly said and her brown eyes looks up at him with hope. "Can you help me?"

Freddie smiled at her. "Sure. What don't you understand?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"And that is how you do a chemical equation," Freddie said as he put the pencil down on the table.

"Thanks Freddie," Carly said to him happily feeling confident of herself that she can actually do and understand the work better.

Freddie lazily shrugged his left shoulder and smiled at her. "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

When he looked at her again, he couldn't help his eyes to look down at her lips that he's desperately wants to kiss like he was trying to do before. Carly knew what he was feeling as she has the exact same ones. She was waiting for him to make the first move, but what she gotten wasn't what she expected.

"I better leave now," Freddie said quickly before anything else could happen that he could regret.

He headed to the door, but as he took his two steps, Carly stopped him. "Freddie!" She called his name and once Freddie turned around his eyes were wide open when he felt her lips on his. He relaxed and kissed her back because that is what he had been waiting for for the whole time...since he was in first grade...since the first time he ever laid his eyes on her.

After three seconds, they let go. Carly blushed and looked down at her shoes and Freddie smiled at her embarrass face when he thought it was cute. At the time Freddie was about to open his mouth to say something, his chance was ruined when his mother came bursting into like she always does.

"Freddie," His mother, Marissa, called her son's name. Freddie sighed and turned to face her. Carly lifted her head up to see it was the 'crazy woman' (as Sam put it) in her apartment. "Come back to the house so..." Her voice drifted off when she saw Carly's flustered expression. That's when her motherly instincts took in and was immediately worried and concerned for her. "Carly, why are your cheeks red?"

"It's just getting very hot in here," Carly lied and turned around to go into the kitchen. Freddie smirked as he watched her go getting something out of the refrigerator.

Freddie turned to his mother and asked. "What do you want, mom?"

"Come back to the house so you could have your tick bath." Marissa answered.

Her son groaned and he could hear Carly's giggling as she was pouring herself a drink. "I don't have ticks!" Freddie hissed at her.

"This product is working for you then, isn't it?" Marissa asked rhetorically as she ushered Freddie out of the apartment.

Carly twirled the purple striped straw with her fingers around in her lemonade. She grabbed a lemon wedge out of a decorative bowl and put it on the rim of her cup. She took a sip of her lemonade and started to take away all of her things that she had been tutoring with Freddie just a couple of minutes ago.

She smiled to herself. _I kissed him! I actually kissed Freddie!_ Carly thought cheerfully. She really couldn't believe she had done that. But isn't it what Freddie wants? That's what he was trying to do to her on Monday, anyway. Now, he had gotten his kiss from her...his crush.

Carly couldn't help to feel those little butterflies fluttering around in her stomach again and reliving the feeling and the taste of what it was like having Freddie's lips on her. The time was right and perfect and it was amazing.

A wonderful sensation that she wouldn't mind to be kissed from him again.


	6. I Like the Sound of That

**Author's Note:** Here's the sixth chapter that all of you been wanting. The poll is still up, just to let you know. So there is still time to vote which story that you want me to update next. Has anyone seen the preview for iThink They Kissed? I can't wait to see it but its on September 12 which is the day of my first marching band competition so I'll get to miss it. Ugh! It sucks...hopefully they'll replay it the next day. I can't wait to see that episode! Someone has plagerized this story and changed it into Hannah Montana characters. The author is _thebeckgirl_ and she still has it. That is the only thing that I'm mad/disappointed about. So thanks to _CrazyJMB_ for letting me know. Please read and review! ;D

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

School was in session, and all of the students of Ridgeway were in their classrooms getting lectured. All of the kids in the English room have their heads up looking at their teacher in front of the blackboard who's writing down notes. All them were copying onto their notebooks, however, there were only two of them weren't.

When the English teacher, Mr. Simmons, has his back turned to the board and giving out his explanation, Freddie Benson slowly and carefully passed the note to his best friend, the girl that he's tutoring, Carly Shay. Carly felt something pricked onto her elbow and looked at it seeing it was Freddie passing her a note.

Carly quickly looked at Mr. Simmons then grabbed the note that Freddie recently written. She quietly unfolded it and started to read his cursive writing.

_What do you think?_

She looked up at Freddie in a questioning expression. _What does he mean by that? Class?_ She wondered. In her left hand she held her pencil writing:

_About Shakespeare?_

She passed it back to him. Freddie read what she wrote and he responded.

_No, sorry. About the kiss yesterday?_

Carly grabbed the crumpled note and read it. She was surprised that he would come back to that subject. She hoped that he would forget and she tried too. But she admits it was the best kiss she ever experienced.

_Should we go out?_

She hesitantly passed it to him giving herself some more time to think if she should pass it to him or scratch it out because it does sound dumb. And he is her best friend. Falling in love with a best friend. _That is so clique,_ She thought with a sigh escaping her mouth. Carly passed not seeing there wasn't any harm to it.

Freddie took the note and blinked twice, squeezing his eyes if he were reading incorrectly. _Carly wants to go out with me?_ He wondered and the thought made his heart feel like it's beating faster than normal. He always wanted this to happen. It was like his dream coming true. But he should ask Carly first if she wants to take this step and to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or seeing things.

_Do you want to?_

He passed it back to her and before Carly could open and read it, Mr. Simmons looked up from his desk instead of the book he was reading aloud. Freddie and Carly didn't even hear him or realized that he was reading. They were completely absorbed giving the note back and forth to each other.

"Freddie and Carly do you two have anything that you want us to share with that note?" At that moment when Mr. Simmons asked that question, the students turned around to look at the two iCarly stars. They always want to hear any juicy gossip because from watching the popular webshow, they also know that Freddie has a crush on Carly.

Carly looked down at what she written that was from the blackboard feeling humiliated and embarrassed. Freddie's brown eyes took a glance over at her and then back at the English teacher figuring he should answer before he would get a detention that his mother would flip about. "No, Mr. Simmons. It's nothing."

"Well, then if it's just nothing, I suggest the both of you should start paying attention." Mr. Simmons ordered and Freddie and Carly did from now on. Carly didn't reply back to him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After lunch, the students were at their lockers getting their books and their other supplies that they need for class. When Carly put her book inside her tote bag, she turned around and saw Sam chewing gum.

"You know you're not supposed to chew gum in school." Carly reminded her for the hundredth time.

"I know," Sam said and took out a yellow slip from her right pants pocket. "That's why I got a detention. So I might not make it to the iCarly rehearsal tonight." She put the slip back after she showed it to Carly for proof. "Maybe that will leave you and Freddie some alone time while I'm gone if you catch my drift."

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing's happening, Sam."

"Uh-huh," Sam said not believing the lie that came out of her best friend's mouth. "Then what was up with you and Freddie passing notes to each other in English today?" She raised an eyebrow expecting an honest answer.

Carly sighed again and confessed. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Freddie and I...well, we did...or _I _did..." She took a breath in and let it out. "Kissed last night."

Sam's jaw dropped and Carly was disgusted that she could see the pink colored gum in her mouth. "You and Freddie make out?"

"Well, we didn't actually make out. It-" Carly tried to finish her sentence but was cut off by the blonde who has a wide grin.

"You did. I knew it would happen someday. I can already hear those bells ringing." Sam said jokingly and putting her right hand behind her left ear acting as if she could hear the wedding bells chiming at a church.

"Sam!" Carly made a small smile at her best friend and playfully pushed at her shoulder though it took no affect on the abrasive one. "As I was trying to say before you _rudely interrupted_,"

"Sorry," Sam muttered apologetically.

"It was just one kiss." Carly corrected her. "Nothing else happened. His mother came."

"Of course his freaky mother has to barge in to all of the good moments," Sam sighed. "Is he a good kisser?" She smirked smugly at her best friend. Carly blushed at the thought and having a mental image of what she had done to him that night. Sam chuckled softly and has a good guess of what her answer would be. Her smile disappeared as she thought aloud. "Wait a minute, why do I even care?"

Sam shook her head because of how stupid her question was that came out of her mouth recently. Carly smiled and was about to answer her question until that person showed up with a smile. The strap of his bookbag was over his shoulder that he was holding and his left hand was inside his pants pocket.

"Hello lady and the tramp," Freddie greeted his two best friends and looked at Sam because of what he called her. He was waiting for her reaction as he was prepared to say another comeback to her.

Sam crossed her arms and remarked. "I see that you've worked on your vocabulary, Freddilin." Freddie narrowed his brown eyes at her. Sam's blue eyes quickly flew to Carly and then back to Freddie. "And let someone else worked on your lips to keep them shut."

Freddie's eyes went wide and looked over at Carly who couldn't be able to look at him. Instead, she looked at Sam, somehow knowing she would say something like that. When Carly found the courage to look up at him it was if his eyes were secretly saying directly to her: _she knows?_

Carly didn't say anything or gave any secretive messages or movements. His eyes looked back at Sam. "W-what?" He stumbled on the word. Freddie looked back at Carly who looked away from him. He stared at the blonde. "H-how could you kn-"

"Well, I guess my time is up," Sam interrupted looking at her right wrist where she pretended her wristwatch would be. "I should leave now. I don't want to get another detention or else my mother will go ballistic. She suddenly seems to care now which is strange. See you lovebirds later."

Once Freddie saw that Sam went into Mr. Collins classroom, he turned and paid his attention to Carly. "You told Sam?"

Carly forced herself not to wince at she sound of Freddie's somewhat angered voice. She gulped. "I tell Sam everything and we didn't say to keep it a secret."

Freddie sighed. "She will never live it down now..."

"She will get over it...hopefully." Carly added the next part as she knows she wouldn't be able to take Sam's new jokes about their kiss.

"You haven't answered my question," He reminded her about their note passing in English. Carly gave him a confused look. "Do you want to go out?" He restrained himself for making a hopeful expression so it wouldn't put any pressure onto Carly.

Does she really want to go out with Freddie? Her _best friend_...her _tutor_? Strangely enough, it sounds like she would be going out with a teacher, but she wouldn't. Freddie's her best friend that she likes and knows her better than any other boys in the school. Would this change their friendship if they did? If they broke up would they still be friends?

_Okay, don't think about that yet. It's not even happening...or it will be soon_, Carly thought. Her brown eyes stared up into Freddie's beautiful ones. By the time she opened her mouth ready to answer his question, the second bell rang so she quickly responded. "I better go. I don't want to be late."

When Carly turned around, she heard Freddie calling her name. "Carly!" She slowly turned around to face him who was still at her locker. "Do you?" Was the same question he asked when he wrote it on the piece of paper they passed to each other back and forth in English.

Without thinking, without planning it, without worrying the fact that she's late for class, she answered without any hesitation. "Yes!" Carly turned around again leaving Freddie who has his eyes wide and mouth open.

"O...okay!" Freddie said and was extremely happy of her answer that made his heart flutter and his heart beat beats faster than normally. The only time he had been thrilled about something was when he brought that new laptop with his Techfoot money, but hearing Carly's answer 'yes' to go out, was much better than the stupid, old laptop anyday.


	7. I Got Caught

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter seven of iGet Tutored which I'm sure that all of you are thrilled to read this. Before you do, I just want to put that I tried not to make Spencer's reaction about Freddie and Carly like he was in _iDate A Bad Boy_. You'll see later on when you read further down. Please read and review and please vote on the poll. There are ten people who voted for another chapter of this story and you'll only need ten more to get a hundred - - if you're lucky you'll probably get two chapters on the same day.

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

It was a Thursday night and Freddie came up to the Shay's apartment door and opened it. There, he saw Spencer watching a movie and having his arm wrapped around Courtney's shoulder. There was a bowl of popcorn put out in front of them on the coffee table. Carly once told him that Spencer and Courtney have been dating for three weeks exclusively and Freddie was surprised to see them still together.

"Hey, Spencer?" It was more of a question than a greeting. Freddie carried his camera in one arm while he was closing the door with the other. Spencer craned his neck to look at his direction, and Courtney was still watching the movie.

"Yeah, little buddy?" Spencer asked.

"Is Carly here?" Freddie wondered aloud.

"Yeah, she's up in the studio," Spencer answered him pointing his thumb up the stairway.

"Thanks," Freddie made a small smile at him and went up.

When Freddie was upstairs, Courtney turned to her boyfriend and asked him with a smile on her face. "Is that your little sister's boyfriend?"

Spencer looked at her answering. "No. Freddie is just her best friend. Carly told me that she doesn't think of him like that. Why?"

"Oh..." Courtney shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know...I guess...They just look really cute together, you know? Things could change that they are together. As a couple."

"I don't think so," Spencer said and was confident of it. "If I know my sister, she wouldn't do that. Carly's to busy with other things that she doesn't even have time for a boyfriend. I know Freddie likes her, but Carly doesn't have the same feelings."

"That's fine," Courtney said. "But you may never know what's happening upstairs right now. My little sister was the same way like Carly is right now with her best friend. Then, a few days later, I knew they were dating."

"How did you know?" Spencer asked after he took a sip of his drink.

"Their behaviors changed and the way they were acting they were pretty secretive about certain things," Courtney answered. "No matter how hard they tried to keep it a secret that they were dating it was still plain obvious they are."

"Well, no matter how much that sounds true," Spencer said. "I think that won't happen."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Freddie entered the studio and saw Carly texting. When he closed the door, Carly turned around smiling and put her cellphone inside her pants pocket.

"Hey, Carly,"

"Hey, Freddie," She said back to him then added. "Sam's stuck in detention so she couldn't make it."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, but it was loud enough for Carly to hear. "What a surprise..." When Freddie put his camera on the cart he walked over to Carly and slowly wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Freddie moved his head closer to her neck and suggested huskily. "Maybe we could do this?" He gave one small kiss, but Carly gave him a gentle push.

"No, Freddie," Carly scolded him. "That's just what Sam wants us to do. She told me at school."

"Okay, that's cool," Freddie said putting his hands into his pockets. "What can we do since Sam's not here for the rehearsal?"

"I don't know," Carly answered and sat down on the yellow bean bag chair and he sat next to her. "Could we try this?" She kissed his lips and his eyes were wide open and was about to kiss her back, but pulled away.

"I thought you didn't want to do that yet," Freddie said.

"I don't want to get a hickey so my brother will know about us," Carly said and moved closer to her boyfriend. "Let's just make out for now." She closed her lips and leaned in for another kiss but was surprised to hear his voice.

"Okay, but when will we tell Spencer, Sam, and all of our other friends?" Freddie asked being serious.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that yet." Carly replied. "I just want it to keep it a secret to the both of us from now on until we're ready to tell Spencer and Sam."

"Like you did so well with the tutoring thing?" Freddie asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"That was different." Carly remarked. "Let's just wait for the right time."

"When is the right time?" Freddie asked urgently moving closer to her wrapping an around her shoulders and waiting patiently for her answer.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Man, that movie was lame." Spencer commented as he was walking towards the door with Courtney holding her hand.

"I told you shouldn't buy it," Courtney responded. "I could already tell from the beginning it was going to be bad."

Spencer smirked at his girlfriend and his hands were holding her slim waist. "You can predict the future now?"

Courtney could tell where he was getting at and smiled at him. "Yes I can."

"Really?" He said and she nodded. Spencer moved closer to her and asked huskily. "What do you predict I'm going to do now?"

"I think you're going to do this..." Her voice drifted off and kissed him for only two seconds then let go. Her arm extended so her hand could reach the doorknob to open the door. "Thanks for the movie, Spencer. I love you."

"Anytime. I love you too." Spencer said and watched her go practically drooling as she was smiling when she slowly closed the door then completely left. He let out a blissfully sigh and walked over to sit on the couch thinking of how he is so lucky to get a nice and a beautiful girl like that.

After a couple of hours flew by quickly, Spencer thought that his little sister and Freddie had been rehearsal for a while without coming downstairs for a while to get a snack like they usually do. He went into the kitchen and decided to make a snack for the two of them. He grabbed some fresh fruit that has been cut in cubed slice and put them in a bowl.

He started to dump a few them into the bowl and walked upstairs. Since it's just the two of them, Spencer thought that he wouldn't interrupt anything important. At least he hoped he wouldn't interrupt anything. Nothing should be happen and he believes his sister that she doesn't have any feelings for her best friend.

Spencer thought about the conversation he had earlier with Courtney. Their conversation about her little sister is going the same thing that Carly is going through. Or maybe not - - only the best friend part, but he believes that Carly only likes Freddie as a friend. She told him a million times that it's practically glued into his mind and could replay it over and over.

Spencer tried not to believe her, but thought how strangely different Carly's behavior had been displayed towards Freddie the last couple of days. Freddie has never changed as he always has been infatuated with his little sister. Maybe something did happen to them and they are trying to hide it that they're dating. Carly wouldn't do that to him. She knows better. Plus, she's a terrible liar if she will even try to hide it.

Spencer sighed. The thought of his little and only sister dating her best friend is just making his head spin. He stopped thinking about it or at least he tried his best not to. He walked upstairs holding the bowl filled with different varieties of cubed fruit. He walked upstairs erasing the memory of the talk he had with Courtney. He didn't (and doesn't want to) believe what she's saying that could (or could not) be true.

He walked up the stairs heading to the iCarly studio where they were still rehearsing. He knocked on the door once and allowed himself in and couldn't believe what he saw right in front of him. He dropped the bowl that he dropped and the pieces shattered everywhere. Some of the cubed fruits even got messed up.

There, Spencer stood with his jaw agate eyeing Freddie and Carly back and forth quickly. He was completely speechless at the scene. Carly immediately broke apart from Freddie gasping for air, fixing her hair and shocked that her brother seen them making out. Freddie was blushing furiously and refused to make eye contact with Spencer.

Maybe Courtney was right after all...


	8. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter eight that I hope all of you will enjoy! And a big thank you to my Beta-Reader, sockstar. Please read and review!  
**EDIT:** This is an edited version of chapter eight. Just to add onto note, chapter nine should be up soon. ;)

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

Spencer stood with his jaw agape, his eyes looking over Freddie and Carly, back and forth, back and forth. He was completely speechless. Carly immediately broke apart from Freddie gasping for air, fixing her hair and shocked that her brother seen them making out. Freddie was blushing furiously and refused to make eye contact with Spencer.

"Spencer," Carly said softly and remaining calm to her brother. Spencer was still in shock, his eyes bulging wide, and his mouth hanging open, unable to form any words. Her brown eyes moved over to Freddie for some help, but he was embarrassed, and perhaps even scared, and he looked away from her brother, staring into his own feet. I guess I'm on my own on this one.

"Spencer?..." She tried calling his name in the same tone again. He blinked twice and he started to close his mouth very slowly.

"Um, um...I...uh, w-w-what?" Spencer stuttered and Carly believed that was the first time that she actually heard him stutter. It was was a definite surprise for her.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked and from the corner of her eye, she saw Freddie bravely turn to face her brother.

"I'm not sure..." Spencer responded slowly and his voice drifting off. When his eyes looked towards Freddie, the boy looked away from him again, terrified. Spencer was a tall guy, and could be intimidating if he wanted, and Freddie was scared of what might happen if that potential was aimed at him. "Just clarify one thing for me Carly."

"Sure, what is it?" Carly asked and waiting for what he has to say next patiently.

"What just happened?" He asked, trying to sound calm and rational, keeping his anger, rage, shock, and all his other emotions in check, rather than exploding at Carly, or her boyfriend, or best friend, or her - - whatever, just... her Freddie.

"This is not what it looks like, Spencer," Carly said to him, her expression trying to help make Spencer believe her.

"I wish I could believe you. It looked like something to me." He said looking directly at his sister, though not completely forgetting her best friend was still in the room.

Freddie got uncomfortable sitting on the beanbag chair and felt a fight between brother and sister is soon going to start. "Um, I think I'm going to go. My mom said something that she wants to give me a tick bath so..."

"Freddie, sit!" Carly said angrily pointing her finger at him which he obeyed like a dog. He quickly shut up and decided he shouldn't say anything. "You don't believe me?!" She exclaimed clearly upset. Freddie hated to see her pained, and he knew this mess was entirely his own fault.

"I saw what you two were doing," Spencer said firmly. "You were making out." Freddie felt like he wanted to crawl up into the dark corner of the room and hide.

_Wow, nothing can get by you, Spencer,_ Carly thought sarcastically to herself. She sighed trying to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "You're acting like it's a federal crime," She complained to her older brother. "You and Courtney do it all the time and you don't see me freaking out!"

"I am not freaking out! And whatever is happening between me and Courtney is none of your business." He defended for himself.

"Neither is what's happening between me and Freddie!" Carly declared crossing her arms above her chest.

Spencer almost laughed, a smile formed on his face. "Oh, yes it is. I am your guardian, and I am supposed to protect you, and if that means knowing about your little make out sessions, then that's just too bad for you."

Carly and Spencer stared down at each other, glaring. Freddie felt the tension between the siblings rising and hoped it was his cue to leave. "I think my mom might be worried where I am." He tried to interject and leave again.

"Freddie, sit back down! This involves you too!" Spencer told him. He obeyed again and sat back down with a loud and a frustrated sigh.

"No!" Carly said and Spencer turned his head to look at his sister and Freddie looked up at her. "Tell him what you have to say," Her voice sounding normal again and not angry so he thought it might be safe if he should speak up again. "Tell him what happened." Once she looked at Spencer again, her voice changed from calm to anger again. "Maybe he'll believe _you_ instead of his _own_ sister."

Spencer didn't say anything as he waited for Freddie to say something. "Just like what Carly said. It's not what it looks like. I didn't know how it happened myself. I just couldn't help myself. I had to do it. It was my fault. I'm so sorry Carly."

Carly gave a small smile towards Freddie, a thank you to him. She turned to look at Spencer who looked right back at her. Carly played with her fingers nervously looking at her brother. "I hope that this doesn't ruin the tutoring?" She looked at him waiting for his reply. "Could Freddie still be my tutor?"

"Um," Spencer breathed out as he was still trying to absorb all of the words that Freddie told him just a few seconds ago. "Let me just think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Carly nodded in approval. The situation had calmed down, and both her and Spencer were doing the same, Carly would tell Spencer later what was really happening, in a easier situation than having walked in on them making out. Freddie was just relieved he'd made it out of there alive.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When the students of Ridgeway was about to get ready to head into their homerooms, Carly spotted Freddie at his locker and smiled as she walked over to him. Freddie turned around and his expression was solemn. Carly understood why she was seeing that look.

She pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ears and apologized. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I know it must've been awkward and uncomfortable to hear Spencer and I fight, but its okay. He's fine with it."

"I don't think he's fine with it, Carly," Freddie told his girlfriend who was, at that moment, confused. "He's acting like he is, but he isn't. I don't want you and Spencer to be on bad terms with each other. I want him to happy that we're dating, and I don't want to cause you to fight each other."

"He _is_ happy that we're dating, Freddie," Carly said to her boyfriend. "He's just mad that I didn't tell him sooner-"

Freddie shook his head, refusing to believe her words. "He's not okay with me. He doesn't think we should be together. I think it would be best if we broke up."

"What?" Carly asked shocked and was caught off guard.

Before Freddie could get a chance to say anything else, the bell for homeroom started to ring. "Don't worry. There are good tutors out there that could help you. I'll make sure you get a good one."

He gave her one last kiss, when Mr. Howard walked passed them reminding them there was "No PDA in the hallway," before he disappeared into the teacher's lounge.

Freddie immediately let go when he heard the teacher's voice. "See you tonight for iCarly?" He didn't want to hear her answer because he was already late and he worst of all, he didn't want to hear how upset she was.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After school, Sam's mother drove Carly home. Carly stormed into the lobby, ignored Lewbert's screeching outburst, then into the elevator, and up to her floor. Carly had her hand on the door, but she turned to look back across the hall where Freddie lives...her ex-boyfriend. Carly sighed with frustration, then opened the door, ready to go upstairs and take a long shower.

"Hey, Carly, how was- -" Carly interrupted Spencer, as she already knew what he was going to ask.

"It was horrible!" Carly exclaimed half angry and half sad. "Freddie broke up with me!" She expected Spencer to say something but he just stood there silently, listening to her as if he had no idea what was going on. "But I guess that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Carly..." He tried to speak again to her.

"Leave me alone," Carly yelled back at him when she was on the fifth step. "I'm going to take a shower." She stomped upstairs to her room, but first grabbed her cellphone to call Sam to tell her what happened.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sam Puckett was lounging on her couch in the living room listening to her music, very loudly, whilst she was watching television as well. She groaned when she heard her phone ringing. She turned off the music and lowered the volume for the television.

"Hello?" Sam mumbled.

"Hello," Sam sat up straight when she heard her best friend's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Carls, what's up?" She asked.

"I don't think there will be an iCarly web show tonight," Carly replied sadly. "I'm too depressed to do it..."

"What?" Sam was baffled, something big must have happened if Carly didn't want to do the web show. "Why?"

Carly swallowed and with all the courage she could muster she managed to answer. "Freddie broke up with me..." Carly refused to stay strong and not to cry.

"What?!" Sam was furious at Freddie for breaking up with Carly, as well as shocked at why Freddie would want to break up with Carly in the first place.

Carly sighed not wanting to discuss the issue any further. "Look, I'm going to take a shower. Please, don't kill Freddie. Bye." Before Sam could say a goodbye to her, Carly hung up.

Sam put the telephone on the receiver. "I don't care what Carly says," Sam said to herself. "I'm going to _murder_ him!" She got up quickly and walked out the door without even bothering to grab a jacket, or telling her mother where she would be going.

Sam took a bus to get to the hotel. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door three times with her fist. When the door finally opened, she saw Freddie whose eyes started to grew wide when he saw the furious and deadly expression written on her face. Freddie gasped and was about to go back inside to his apartment, but Sam grabbed him the back of his shirt.

Freddie yelped and tried to keep walking, but knew it was pointless because of how much Sam was stronger than him. Freddie was outside of his apartment and winced when he heard the door slammed by the blond demon who was currently attacking him for no apparent reason.

"What did I do?!" Freddie yelled being scared and nervous at the same time that he doesn't know what do or to think.

"I'll tell you what you did, Benson," Sam sneered at his last name and he just waited for what was coming next. "You dumped Carly!"

"Don't say 'dumped.' I feel bad enough as it is." Freddie hated himself more for hurting Carly, than because of the pain he caused himself.

"_You_?! How do you think _she_ feels?! You broke her heart!" Sam continued her yelling at him.

"I only broke up with her because Spencer was freaking out when he walked in on us, he doesn't think I'm good enough for Carly, I can tell. He doesn't like me dating Carly."

Sam rolled her eyes waving it off knowing Spencer just as much as his own sister does. "Why should you be worrying about him? He'll get over it." Even though Sam and Freddie fought a lot, they were still best friends, and Sam reassured him, that it was nothing and not a big thing to deal with.

"Um, you weren't there when you saw his reaction," Freddie told her, he was serious, and had been replaying the scene in his mind over and over. "He was _furious_ at Carly. I can't be the cause of that. I'm just a friend, Spencer is her brother, I can't be the reason they start fighting."

Sam didn't believe him. She couldn't see happy-go-lucky Spencer being 'furious' just because he walked in on his little sister making out with a guy, even if it was Freddork. Sam was sure that Spencer and Courtney were doing it all the time, and probably not limiting themselves to just making out. What confused her the most is why he would yell at Carly for kissing Freddie. _What a hypocrite,_ Sam thought, and that thought caused her to make a slight chuckle, loud enough for Freddie to hear.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked her, but before Sam could even say she didn't mean to laugh, Freddie continued. "Spencer _was_ being _serious_. He hates me. I was kissing his baby sister. Ugh. I'm such an idiot." Freddie banged his head on the wall for emphasis.

"Yes you are Benson." Sam sighed, as she was about to leave, she told Freddie that they probably weren't going to be do an iCarly show that night.

"What?" Freddie asked surprised and shocked, pretty much the same reaction as when Sam heard it from Carly.

"Carly's too depressed to do the show."

"Aw man," Freddie hung his head low slowly shaking his head. Way to go, Fredward, he thought miserably. _First I hurt Carly, then I hurt Sam because Carly doesn't want to do the web show. Why are they still friends with me?_

"We have to do the show. I know she's probably still mad at me, can you ask her if I would be able to talk to her?" A small feeling of hope was rising inside of him. If Sam was right, then it didn't really matter in the end what Spencer thought, as long as Freddie and Carly were happy with each other.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. She's in the shower."

_I totally blew it,_ he thought again. "Maybe I could talk to Spencer? I need to know what his problem with me is." Freddie said this under his breath, more to himself than to Sam.


	9. The Talk

**Author's Note:** Here's the chapter that all of you were waiting for. Please read and review!

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_We have to do the show. I know she's probably still mad at me, can you ask her if I would be able to talk to her?" A small feeling of hope was rising inside of him. If Sam was right, then it didn't really matter in the end what Spencer thought, as long as Freddie and Carly were happy with each other._

_Sam shrugged. "I don't know. She's in the shower."_

_I totally blew it, he thought again. "Maybe I could talk to Spencer? I need to know what his problem with me is." Freddie said this under his breath more to himself than to Sam._

Freddie and Sam took a look at Shay's closed apartment door. Freddie walked toward five steps to it then stopped having second thoughts, thinking it might be a bad idea. Suddenly, he felt Sam push hard against his back, propelling him towards the door.

"Go on!" Sam gruffly ordered. Sam doesn't like it, she doesn't now what Carly sees in Freddie either. All Sam sees in Freddie is just a geek and a nerd. But whatever he does to Carly when she's not around, he makes her happy, and that's all Sam wants for Carly, so she's trying to get them back together again, hoping that Spencer doesn't ruin it.

Freddie's right hand balled into a fist as he raised it to the door. Before he knocked on it, he turned his head towards Sam, who was about to go downstairs. Sam glared at him, then left, and Freddie knocked on the door three times.

Spencer answered it after a few moments had passed. When Spencer opened it, Freddie's saw a solemn expression from Spencer. "Fredward."

"Spencer." Freddie said his name uncomfortably.

"Why are you here? Spencer asked.

"I want to speak with you." Freddie answereed honestly.

"About...?"

"Carly." Freddie replied quickly. Spencer dew in a low sigh and made an uneasy expression. Spencer let him inside the apartment.

Before he could get a chance to open his mouth to continue, Spencer beat him to it and replied. "Look, Freddie-"

"Before you can say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry," Freddie said to the brother of his exgirlfriend.

"Sorry?" Spencer became confused. "What do you have to be_ sorry_ for? I'm the one who should apologize. I thought about what I said to you and Carly then I knew I was being a jerk. You and Carly _should_ be together and-"

"We're not together," Freddie interrupted him with new information that shocked Spencer. "We broke up after school today."

_So that's why Carly was so upset when she got home,_ Spencer thought to himself. Why would Freddie break up with his sister? If they were so happy with each other then why would - oh, that's right, it was _his _fault. Causing the drama for not only himself and Carly. He felt like an idiot, after all it was pointed out that it was his fault, but he ignored it.

Spencer should have known that he can trust Fredddie. He wasn't a jerk, Carly had knonw him for years now, Freddie has always been the little science nerd across the hall, ever since they moved into Bushwell. Spencer saw Freddie grow up in recent years, he knows that Freddie is trustworthy.

Spencer shouldn't have said those hurtful words to Carly, and they will take a long time for her to forgive him. Spencer wants them to be back together and not be separated. He saw a different side of Carly when she's with Freddie; she's always happier, laughing, and when Spencer sees them together, Carly's usually smiling either at something Freddie said or something he did. Now, after they broke up, all Carly had done was look glum and mope around in depression.

He should have seen the obvious signs that they're dating. Freddie and Carly kept giving each other secretive glances that no one else could be able to see, but Spencer caught those glimpses every now and then. The mor ehe thought about it, the more signs he realized he missed. Spencer realized that he kept missing the littlest thing in their relationship. He never knew hhe could be so blind about that. Even when it was Carly, his baby sister.

He knows that he can be an idiot, like right now. But knows that he has to put a stopd to this, ready to put his foot down, and talk it out before Carly's depression becomes any worse.

"Why did you break up with Carly?" Spencer asked the first question that jumped into his mind.

"Why don't you like me?" Freddie snapped back at Spencer, ignoring his question instead of answering it.

This caught Spencer off-guard, and filled his mind with even more questions. "What?"

"Why don't you like me?" Freddie repeated the question but this time, it had a tinge of anger, being spoken louder and up in Spencer's face.

"What made you think that?" Spencer threw the question at him as if Freddie asking was ridiculous.

"You obviously didn't like me dating Carly so I broke up with her."

The scene of Spencer yelling at Carly and Freddie flooded back into his mind. Even after Freddie left, he just kept yeling nad wouldn't listen to Carly trying to explain what was happening between them. Now that it'd had hurt Carly as well as Freddie, he felt like a huge idiot, knowing he should have been supportive and not gone crazy about the situation.

"I really flipped out, didn't I?" Spencer laughed, trying to make a joke, but there was nothing that to make a joke out of thsi situation. He remembered their reactions while Spencer was going ballistic and the realization hit him that he couldn't believe he was like that. He really didn't intend to yell at either of them, but maybe it wa sthe fact that his little baby sister was finally growing up and only now was Spencer seeing that for real.

"Yeah, you kinda did." Freddie said to him, trying to lighten the mood as well. Freddie saw him smile, but he knew Spencer was sad, his head hung low and Freddie could tell he was blaming it on himself.

"I never meant to hurt her," Spencer slowly put his back up, looking at Freddie.

"I didn't want to leave her either. I didn't want to see you and Carly fighting because of me. I needed to step in, before I caused you and Carly to stop talking to each other. What you and Carly have together, as brother and sister is more important, than what myself and Carly have together, I couldn't come between that."

"Look, I know I went way overboard yesterday when I saw you kissing her, and later when Carly told me you were dating, but I didn't_ hate_ you for it." Spencer told him and confessed. "I just wish I found out sooner so I wouldn't find out on my own like I did."

"I know and we're sorry that we didn't tell you sooner," Freddie apologized. "We were thinking about it, but we didn't know when we should tell anyone."

"I undertand..." Spencer said slowly but was truthful in his reply.

"I'm sorry. It's _my_ fault. If-" Freddie started to ramble, continuing to apologize, but Spencer interrupted him.

"No. It's not your fault. It's _mine_." Spencer declared and continued. "If I didn't get angry, you and Carly would still be dating. Carly's depressed and she...hates me."

"She doesn't _hate_ you," Freddie reassured his friend.

Spencer hung his head low shaking his head. "Yeah, she does...I _know _she does..." He ended sadly, still depressed that he'd hurt her. Spencer wanted to see her happy again, with a true smile on her face, but he wondered when that would happen again.

When Carly's depressed, Spencer gets depressed too, Carly is like sunshine that brings happiness to everyone, but when she has a dark cloud, she's miserable and that makes everyone else miserable as well. Spencer would like to see that sunshine brighten up a little.

Before Freddie could say anything, they heard footsteps coming downstairs. They saw Carly in her pink bathrobe, her black hair in a wet mess. She stopped walking and stood frozen on the last step. Her eyes locked on Freddie, barely noticing her brother was in the room.

Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide as they would go.

"Freddie?"


	10. Making Up Is Easy To Do

**Author's Note:** Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope all of you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! The people that I would like to thank for reviewing are: _Karlene_, _xXMizLilyEvansXx_, _TheFifthCharmedOne_,_ nancydrewfreak4756_, _iLove iCarly_, _sockstar_, _RemindsmeofaWestSideStory_, _Blazer.4123_, _Drag0nL0rd_, _CreddieShipper_,_ StoriesAndStuff123_, _Dragon Reverb_, _smilecuzudeserveto326_, _xtremesweetness_, _Aosugiru Sora_, _iLive iBreathe iCarly_, _Runnerload_, and to all of the anonymous reviewers! I would like to say a _huge_ thank you to my Beta-Reader, _sockstar_. Please read and review because this will be the last chapter you'll ever get for this story! Enjoy reading!

**_CHAPTER TEN_**

"Carly." Freddie stood up stock still when we saw Carly standing there in her robe, his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Well, would you look at that?" Spencer pointed at an invisible watch on his wrist. "My time is up. You kids have fun!" He tried to make a quick retreat to his room, only to be stopped by his sister.

"Spencer, what's going on? Why is Freddie here?"

"We were talking about you." Her brother said simply.

Carly was shocked at she'd just heard. Apparently, her brother and her ex-boyfriend were gossiping about her while she was in the shower. Carly wanted to know why. "You were talking about me?" Carly looked back and forth suspciciously, wondering what they were up to.

"It was nothing bad," Spencer reassured her. Then he pointed over towards Freddie. "Besides, he was the one who came over here in the first place."

"Don't you blame it on Freddie!" Carly scolded her brother and was about to apologize, when Freddie interrupted her.

"Carly, it was my idea. I came over on my own. I wanted to make things right with Spencer...and you and me before our friendship is ruined."

The conversation paused. Spencer felt a tension between them and hastily left the living room quietly so not to disturb them further.

Carly looked down in shame, then trudged over to the couch. Freddie followed, but he decided to sit away from Carly, afraid she might not like him being close to her at that moment. "Carly, what's wrong?" Freddie asked his best friend with concern etched on his face.

"It seems that every relationship I have, when we break up, we stop talking to each other," Carly refused to look at Freddie, scared of his reaction. "I didn't want that to happen to us, but it did. Our relationship is ruining our friendship. Pretty soon we're not going to talk to each other."

She let out a long sigh and honestly told him. "I knew we shouldn't have dated..."

"Just because that's happened before, that will only happen to us _if_ we let it. Those guys were jerks and not right for you. We broke up, look at us now. We're talking and there's no problem."

Freddie moved closer to Carly, scooting right up beside her, and put their hands together. "Everything is going to be fine for us. We _did_ rush a few things while we were dating, but I would have slowed down if you wanted. I'd do _anything_ for you."

Carly barely waited for him to finish before she jumped him. Her kiss was hard, passionate and released the feelings of need and longing that had been building since their breakup.

Carly wanted to kiss him forever then and now it was coming true. Carly was ecstatic when Freddie started kissing her back. It must have been a surprise for him, but she just had to do it, she couldn't resist.

As they kissed, Freddie's hand snaked up to her neck, brushing silky hair out of the way. When it landed on her shoulder, his other hand started making it's way around to caress her waist. Carly put both arms around his neck, to pull him closer to her.

As Carly kissed him harder, she heard him groan into her mouth, then felt herself being pushed gently onto the couch by Freddie. As they fell together, their lips stayed attached to each other, neither letting go - both wanting to stay like that forever.

As things were beginning to get more intense and passionate, Carly pushed Freddie away slightly with both hands. Freddie was still laying on top of her, but it gave her some space to talk to him. "I thought we broke up?"

"We did," Freddie responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Carly raised her left eyebrow and with a playful smile on her lips asked him. "Then why are we doing this?"

"Because I love you." Freddie beamed a smile back down at her.

"This is nice, but we should stop," Carly moved to sit straight and so did her...boyfriend? Was Freddie her boyfriend again or her ex or just her bst friend?

That was the burning question. "What should we do now? Are we together or...not together?"

Freddie shrugged at her question, although Carly could tell what he wanted. "What do you want us to be?

A wide grin spread across Carly's face. "Together."

"Me too." Freddie agreed and gave her a short, yet loving, kiss, then he hugged Carly.

"Awww!" They broke their hug when they heard Spencer's loud voice. "I see hugging! Does that mean you two are back together now?"

"Yes," Freddie answered happily, then claimed the hand of his girlfriend, intertwining their fingers together.

"Awesome! Who wants to go to the Groovy Smoothie to celebrate?" They both agreed, and they followed Spencer out the door. Their hands did not come apart until Freddie went back to his apartment to sleep, and to dream again of Carly Shay, the girl of his dreams, as Carly dreamed of Fredward Benson, the boy next door.

* * *

Sam Puckett was not surprised when she saw her best friends making out by Carly's locker. Carly and Freddie had both looked around sneakily for any teachers, as they didn't want to get caught by Mr. Howard, who dislike PDA at the school.

No teachers were around, and they began their make out session. Sam wasn't surprised about the making out, as Carly had rung her up after mid-night, and practically squealed down the phone about how 'romantic' it was, and how Freddie told her how much he loved her. Sam knew that Freddie didn't just want Carly for her beauty, and that he would be good for Carly.

Sam crept up to her locker, trying to avoid making eye contact with Freddie and Carly as they were making out. When she grabbed a book, she heard a small moan coming from Freddie. Sam couldn't take it anymore. "Stop, before I barf on the both of you!" She shouted at them and felt she started to feel nauseous just being near them.

"Sorry Sam, we didn't know you were there." Carly apologized to her best friend and felt embarrassed she had to see and hear all of that.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Sam mumbled under breath and her best friends were oblivious, as they had already turned back to each other all googly eyed.

"Carls, I've have to pickup something from the AV club, so I might be late walking you to first period." Freddie told her sadly.

"That's alright, Freddie, I understand." Carly replied and kissed him. She watched him go until he turned a hallway corner and was gone.

"If you and Freddork want to be all lovey-dovey, _please_ don't do it around me. It _really_ makes me want to vomit." Sam said to her best friend.

"Sure Sam, I'll try to remember that next time." Carly smiled and was about to head to homeroom, when a boy stood in her way. "Um, hi." She greeted uncomfortably and moved closer to Sam.

"Hey, Carly, my name is Seth," The boy introduced himself, and he looked to be a junior. "I just want to let you know if you need anyone to...talk to, I'm available, okay?"

"Okay," Carly said slowly, feeling extremely awkward in his presence. "But I'm dating Freddie so he might be jealous when he sees me talking to you."

Seth seemed to be surprised at that information. He blinked twice and his eyes were wide. "You're still dating Freddie? Freddie _Benson_?" Carly nodded. "Everyone says that you broke up with him."

"We did, but we're back together." Carly explained to him. Carly was also thankful at being 'taken' as no more random boys would come up to her like that.

Seth was disappointed for a moment, but he changed to a smug grin. "Oh, well if you change your mind..." He got a card out of his left pocket and gave one each to Sam and Carly. "Here's my number." He told them walked away after winking at them.

"That was freaky." Sam ripped the card into pieces and threw it in the trash.

"And weird, that kid was icky." Carly agreed and threw the card away just as Sam did. "I'm surprised that no one knows Freddie and I are together. Usually, news like that spreads like wildfire."

"It's only been one day though, give it time," Sam shrugged and added. "At least you and Freddie are a couple now, right?"

"Yeah Sam, I love Freddie, and that's all that matters."

**_THE END_**


End file.
